


change

by radholladay



Series: the seasons [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Death, F/M, Mystery, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell out of Calum's world in the fall, only to be returned with the falling leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	change

**Author's Note:**

> And when that gate opens
> 
> I will be greeted
> 
> With your lovely face
> 
> Once again

She fell of the Earth in fall. Without a trace - just gone, no note, no explanation. We're still searching for you - I'm still searching for you. They told me to give up, if we couldn't find you after three years, you didn't want to be found. I would hope you would want to be found, what was here that you had to run away from? Do you want to be found? Or are you just wandering the world like you had wished you could have when you were a child?

Some people suspect suicide, they all knew you weren't very happy. I knew more - I knew your 4 AM anxiety attacks, the ones that left you in tears. But I was there for you, and you knew that. You told me you had been taking your meds - the ones to keep you normal. That's whay you always called them, you said they were your gate to being happy. It couldn't have been suicide - you wouldn't have refilled the bottle the day before you were gone.

Some peopel say you were kidnapped - because that was the only logical explanation. Your case went cold, you know that right? There was no evidence, almost as if you had wanted to be kidnapped. But I was there for you, I always knew what to do, and when to do it. Was the stress getting to you? Was it the fans? The fans are still worried about you - and it's been over three years. You thought they hated you - but love, they adored you. Now you're all they ask about - did you want this?

Some people say you were murdered. All because some of your clothes were found, with blood that was 99.8% a match to your DNA. They don't know that you had a secret sister, from your mom's affair - that only you happened to know about. Was your sister secretly in on this? Did she help you run away? Did she get so angry at you for having the life she wanted - angry enough to murder her own sister? Not enough people believe this theory - not enough evidence. I only believe you're still out there, scared to come home. Scared to come home to all your troubles.

. . .  
two months later

They found you - you and your "sister". Dead, the both of you. You two looked so alike - maybe that's why the killer had both of you. He's arrested, thank God. But everyday, I want to wake up with amnesia, just to forget the thought of you. Your prescription for your gate was closed, but I'm stealing your gate. And when that gate opens, I will be greeted with your lovely face once again. I just gotta get out, I can't live without your calming embrace on rainy sunday mornings. You were my sunshine, and you were stolen away from me - slowly becoming my moonlight. Soon, we will dance amongst the stars forever in oblivion - careless all above us. And I just can't wait to see you, my heartbreak girl.


End file.
